Party of Friendship
by angelkittysmith
Summary: Your favorite fab 5 girls are back with a very extraordinary party theme! The theme is none other than friendship with activities such as friendship bracelets, cooking special foods, and doing special makeovers. The moral of this story is to celebrate your unique friendship with your group. Age Appeal: 8-12 years old Note: I do NOT own Yours, Mine, and Ours.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Party

One Saturday night in late November, Phoebe Burton invited her best friends Christina, Joni, Kelly, and Naoko over for a slumber party. She set up fuzzy pillows on the couch to set everybody in the mood. She also put out extra blankets and sleeping bags in case anybody forgot theirs. "I hope you enjoy tonight, girls," Phoebe pointed out. "And the best part is that you can suggest your own games and activities!" "Is there a theme this time, or not?" Christina asked. "Nope," Phoebe replied. "It is free and open-ended." "Can we suggest activities again?" Joni asked. "I want to do hair and nail makeovers." "I want to watch a special movie," Kelly suggested. "I want to sing karaoke," Naoko suggested. "And, I want to make friendship bracelets," Christina suggested. "Those are all good ideas for activities, girls," Phoebe agreed. "But, I am not sure if we will be able to get all of these done in one night." "Oh, come on," all of the girls whined. They even started arguing about what they would like to do. Phoebe had to quiet them down a little bit. "Let's do a game in which we draw a straw," she stated, bringing down different sizes of drinking straws. "Whoever gets the longest straw chooses what activity to do first!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Friendship Bracelets and Personal Pizzas

Christina's straw was the longest, so everybody decided to make friendship bracelets. "So, Phoebe," Christina asked, "what is the theme for this slumber party?" "I don't know, Christina," Phoebe replied. "What would you like it to be?" "How about friendship?" Christina asked. "It has only been a year since we were best friends." "Okay then," Phoebe agreed. "Friendship, it is!" "The nice thing about making friendship bracelets is that you can personalize them based on your favorite things," Joni pointed out. "Can we still do makeovers later?" "We'll see," Phoebe replied. "Come to think of it, I like this more than just watching a movie," Kelly admitted. "Or singing karaoke," Naoko added. "You guys can all thank Christina," Phoebe pointed out. "It was her idea." "Now, it is my idea to eat," Joni suggested. "Can we make personalized pizzas?" "That's a great idea, Joni," Phoebe suggested. "In fact, I have a lot of mini and regular bagels that we can use to make pizza!" "The mini bagels would work, but can we use the regular bagels for something else, like breakfast sandwiches?" Joni asked. "Great idea, Joni," Phoebe agreed. "As a matter of fact, why don't we make them tonight and store them in the refrigerator, so they are all ready to eat?" The girls then got to work making their pizza bagels and egg sandwiches and eating them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Personal Makeovers

Joni went to get her hair and nail styling accessories from her wheelie bag, while Kelly went and got a movie from her wheelie bag. "It is time for the hair and nail makeovers," Joni stated. "But wait," Kelly interrupted. "I want to watch this really awesome movie involving MyScene." "Makeovers," Joni argued. "MyScene movie," Kelly argued. "What is going on here?" Phoebe asked. "Kelly wants to watch another MyScene movie, but I want to do makeovers," Joni explained. "Why don't you guys play a simple game like Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Phoebe suggested. "Of course," Joni agreed. "That really works." Joni won Rock, Paper, Scissors so the group got to do makeovers first. There were lots of important tools involved for all of the makeovers, including a hair dryer, hair spray, hair straightener, comb, brush, flip-top lotion bottle, and all kinds of make-up, including lipstick, nail polish bottles, blush, makeup brush, eye shadow, and an applicator. Christina tried the blow-out hairstyle, Phoebe tried the blow-dry and style hairstyle, Kelly got a manicure, Joni got a pedicure, and Naoko got a manicure and pedicure. "How long are my nails going to dry?" Naoko asked. "I am getting tired." "Is it okay to sleep on a blow-out hairstyle?" Christina asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Into our Sleeping Bags

"It is nice how we can all celebrate being our individual selves," Phoebe stated. "Including being friends with Christina, Joni, Kelly, and Naoko... Uh, Naoko?" Naoko fell fast asleep. "Well, we were all able to get comfy, despite the makeovers, and we are all able to support each other during tough times," Phoebe stated. "I agree with that, Phoebe," Joni stated. "Don't you agree, Kelly? Kelly?" Kelly fell fast asleep, as well. "Boy, I hope I can stay awake," Joni stated, yawning. Pretty soon, Joni fell asleep, too. "This was a great slumber party, Phoebe," Christina praised. "We did so many fun things to express our friendship, including friendship bracelets, personal pizzas, breakfast sandwiches, and even makeovers." "Yes, it was fun," Phoebe agreed. "I thought that you guys would like this party. It was a very special party dedicated to ourselves!" Pretty soon, Phoebe and Christina began to fall asleep in their sleeping bags themselves.


End file.
